Modern image projection systems may include one or more optical diffusers. In general, an optical diffuser may be implemented to spread out a light beam. With respect to projection systems, diffusers may be implemented to form a field of view in which images may be projected. Modern projection systems may use micro-lenses or micro-mirrors to implement diffusers. However, diffusers implemented with micro-mirrors or micro-lenses may result in moiré-patterns being manifest in the projected image.